Stage 2 (Kirby's Block Ball)
|theme=Aquatic |boss=Squishy |mini-boss= |common enemies=Blipper, Booler, Coner, Glunk, Sir Slippy}} '''Stage 2' is the second floating island of Blockworld and serves as the second level in Kirby's Block Ball. It is a cliff with a bay and a cascading waterfall. It is preceded by Stage 1 and succeeded by Stage 3. The stage opens with the following animation: The paddle moves across the bottom of the screen. A message ("Press A") appears while the paddle demonstrates what it does when the A Button is pressed. The ball bounces off the paddle normally, then returns. The paddle triggers a Kirby Power Bounce next, launching Kirby into a Cappy. The enemy's cap flies off and lands on Kirby's head. Stage 2 has a border line of 120,000. Areas Block Area 1 The player can control two paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen. The area is filled with eight rectangular white blocks; six rectangular gray blocks; two large, square gray blocks; and 24 Power Blocks, which surround the rest of the blocks. A Glunk sits in the center of the area while two Blippers swim back and forth across the top portion. The player cannot clear this round without using the Kirby Power Bounce technique from the stage's intro. Block Area 2 The player can control two paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 11 rectangular white blocks, 12 rectangular gray blocks, and 17 Power Blocks. A Switch Block is in the center of the area; it converts the blocks into Through Blocks, which grant Kirby a bonus if he clears them all under the time limit. A Sir Slippy and a Coner patrol the top portion. Block Area 3 The player can control two paddles, at the top and bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 16 square white blocks, three rectangular white blocks, two rectangular gray blocks, 12 Power Blocks, and a Score Block. A Pinball Block is introduced here, located toward the upper left-hand corner—touching it causes Kirby to bounce off it, increasing his speed. The blocks are arranged in the shape of a man running, with the Pinball Block serving as the head. Two Boolers float motionless against the right wall; they drop Flip items when defeated. Hidden objects: A Warp Star is hidden to the left of running man block formation. Target Shooting Area The player can control a paddle at the bottom of the screen. The area is filled with 21 Star Blocks, two Power Blocks, and four Pinball Blocks. Squishy patrols the top portion of the area; hitting it four times causes it to flee and a Warp Star to descend from the ceiling. Touching it takes Kirby to the boss. Boss Area Squishy serves as the boss of the stage. It walks between the left, right, and center of the area, pausing periodically. If Kirby hits it from underneath, the boss grabs him and tosses him a different direction. The spikes on the ceiling, walls, and floor are covered by whatever Star Blocks the player collected in the Target Shooting Area. Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Water